


Those Autumn Nights

by thepoeticflower



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Soft Boyfriends Being Soft, just a little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoeticflower/pseuds/thepoeticflower
Summary: A little drabble of Malec cuddles on a chilly autumn night.





	Those Autumn Nights

Magnus appreciated the chill spreading through the city after the stifling, hot summer. Not that the loft ever reached the blistering temperatures that ravaged the streets below, but during the early autumn when the chill could be staved off with a sweater or a thicker quilt, he rarely bothered with any temperature control. 

And if the lack of warmth ensured nights of being enveloped in Alec’s arms and lazy mornings where they refused to leave bed due to the chill outside of one another’s limbs and the warm confines of their blankets, all more of a reason to avoid heating the loft.

Magnus crawled into bed beside Alec after handing him a mug of chamomile tea sweetened with a touch of honey. The Shadowhunter made an appreciative noise as he sipped at the tea while he scrolled through the tablet in his lap. 

“Can’t those documents wait until tomorrow?” Magnus asked, pressing a kiss to Alec’s clothed shoulder as he snaked his arms around his middle.

“The message attached said they needed approval as soon as possible.” Alec murmured, his eyes staying fixed on the screen, but Magnus felt his body slowly betraying him. His posture slumped the tiniest bit, his head tilting closer to Magnus’s.

“Sounds like there is some flexibility with those terms.” His hands idly ran up and down Alec’s abdomen, his fingers palpating gently. Magnus pressed his face into the crook of his neck, making Alec jump from the chill of his nose against his warm skin.

“You’re trying to distract me.”

“Is it working?”

Alec set his tablet and mug on the nightstand in response, his body molding perfectly against Magnus’s. With a snap of his fingers, the lights dimmed around them as they slid underneath the blankets further. They tangled up together and soon Magnus couldn’t figure out where he ended and Alec began.

They shared a tender kiss, their lips moving languidly without a sense of urgency. Magnus ended the kiss with a contented sigh and a soft peck to Alec’s forehead. The warmth radiating from Alec brought on a drowsiness Magnus hadn’t been expecting. They both had been working too much, not spending nearly enough time together, and an evening of cuddling and whispered talking seemed like the perfect cure. But his eyelids drooped more as his hold on Alec loosened a bit. 

When Alec’s breathing leveled off, the beat of his heart slowing under Magnus’s touch, the Warlock gave into the urge of sleep. He smiled as he drifted off. He could definitely get used these types of chilled Autumn nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr.](http://asexualalexanderlightwood.tumblr.com)


End file.
